Schneeding It
by FlawedVictori
Summary: After a couple months without sex, Weiss is willing to try things in a... less than ideal place. Still, a janitor's closet feels a bit risky...


**Schneeding It**

 _ **A/N:T**_ _ **his was my first done-by-commission smut piece. More info on commissions can be found on my tumblr. I wasn't sure if this deserved it's own fic, so I'll post it as a chapter of LR and a standalone oneshot.**_

The twitches were the worst.

She could handle the heat coursing through her every time she saw Blake, or the times she caught herself staring.

She could even handle the thoughts running through her mind every time she saw her girlfriend's muscles moving under her skin.

She could handle the stray images of that lithe figure bent over the bed and her husky voice begging for more.

But the twitches, they made her press her knees together in class, her mind flooding with memories of the last time they'd been able to sate their desires.

 _Two Months_

They made her voice shift in mid conversation, all because she'd noticed Blake licking a stray bit of pudding off the edge of her spoon and her body had decided to remind her it'd been-

 _Two Months_

A while since she'd felt that tongue on her.

They made her send Blake a text (in the middle of class!) asking her if there was any way, any way at all, for the two of them to sneak off to the room.

She should have realized that if the little break

 _Two Months_

Had been hard on her, it would be torturous to Blake. But she hadn't realized, so she'd been quite surprised when Blake took her arm immediately after class and dashed off.

/

"Slow down!" She hissed eventually, once they'd made it to hallways she didn't recognize. "You're going the wrong way!"

Blake spun her around and pinned her against the wall for a moment. "Look." She practically growled. "Ruby and Yang are heading back to the room. We'll have to go somewhere else... unless you'd rather go another few days?"

Weiss was having too much trouble keeping herself from jumping Blake then and there to bother with replying, instead just sending Blake the Look.

Blake smiled, and led her onward by the hand, though she was going a good bit slower than before.

Weiss smiled and stroked Blake's palm with a thumb.

/

Weiss blinked at the door.

Blake sighed an instant before it started.

"A janitor's closet." Weiss deadpanned. "How romantic. Exactly the type of place I imagined."

Blake snorted.

"No, honestly." Weiss continued, her voice steadily rising in pitch. "There's no place I'd rather make love to my girlfriend than in some dingy janitors closet in some dark corner of the school!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Well, we can't exactly go rent a hotel room, can we? Not enough time, and I don't even want to _think_ of what Yang would say if she found out."

"Still..." Weiss muttered, shifting her weight from foot to foot and looking up and down the empty hall. "It's not exactly hygienic."

Blake leaned against the door, Weiss' eyes shooting immediately to the bit of ab the motion exposed.

"Look..." Blake said, grinning when Weiss' eyes jumped back up to her face. "We can do this here, or we can wait for a chance to use the room. And I'm not really sure when that'll happen..."

"Oh, just... lets go." Weiss groaned, reaching for the handle.

/

"Lean against the wall, and try to keep quiet." Blake ordered.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but obeyed, already feeling a tingling all through her body.

Blake dropped to her knees in front of her, grinning up at her as though what was happening was perfectly normal.

A small part of her noted that she liked having Blake on her knees, and she pushed the thought into a dark corner of her mind.

She could deal with that later.

Blake's hands trailed up her legs, and something new happened, something she'd never done before...

Weiss moaned aloud.

Blake started, shooting her a worried look, but it quickly shifted into a smirk as she went back to the task at hand.

Weiss was mortified.

Normally she intentionally suppressed the urge to moan.

It just wasn't dignified! She was Weiss Schnee, she wouldn't be caught dead moaning and begging like... like...

She moaned again as Blake pushed her skirt up, and reddened as Blake chuckled. "Hey, try and be quieter... we don't want anyone to walk in on us."

"Y-you be quiet!" Weiss hissed. "It's been months, it's not easy to be _quiet_!"

Blake looked up at her for a moment, then grinned.

She took her hands off of Weiss, and the heiress had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering.

Nimble fingers undid the knot of her bow, and she handed it to Weiss.

Weiss blinked down at it for a moment. "You _must_ be joking."

Blake just grinned.

"No." Weiss said, shaking her head for good measure. "I won't."

Blake shrugged, standing. "Oh, well... maybe Ruby and Yang won't need the room tomorrow..."

She made to walk out of the room, and Weiss thrust an arm in front of her. "Fine, but don't tie it too tight, okay?"

Blake grinned, taking the bow from Weiss and turning towards her.

/

"So..." Blake asked, looking up at Weiss. "Are you ready?"

Weiss glared down at her, the effect thrown off slightly by the makeshift gag in her mouth. She pressed her now-bare hips toward Blake.

Blake shrugged. "Well, I have to be sure, don't I?"

Weiss pressed forward again, and Blake took the hint.

The first lick was slow and gentle, more of a tease than anything else.

The long moan Blake could still hear through the gag was a refreshing change of pace from Weiss' normally near-silent pants, so she pressed onward, licking a long, slow stripe up and down her core.

She had to suppress laughter when she felt Weiss trembling. "Already?"

Weiss couldn't answer her, but she felt that grinding herself against Blake's lips was probably a good way to get her point across.

"Sorry..." Blake murmured, the vibrations nearly driving her crazy. "I'll speed things up..."

And she did, pressing Weiss against the wall and, for all intents and purposes, diving in.

Gone were the slow, teasing licks, the gentle kisses.

Blake brought her hands up, her fingers practically flying to the familiar spots and rubbing her in just the right rhythm.

Weiss let out a particularly loud muffled moan that turned into a definitely-audible whimper halfway through.

"Hey, I know..." Blake murmured, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Weiss' inner thigh. "But I'm gonna need you to try and be quiet, okay?"

When she nodded, Blake took her clit into her mouth, rolling it between her lips as she rubbed frantically at Weiss.

Blake was suddenly both very thankful for the makeshift gag, and more than a bit irritated by it.

Because hearing Weiss' outright scream when she collapsed would almost be worth getting caught, she was sure.

She had the sense of mind to pull Weiss into her arms as she came, covering her mouth with a hand to try and muffle the noises the gag failed to cover.

It took a few moments for Weiss to regain her higher thought processes, and Blake took the time to grab the heiress' skirt and listen out for any footsteps.

When blue eyes finally focused on her she pushed the skirt towards Weiss, telling her to hurry and get dressed.

For once, Weiss didn't argue.

/

"Wait..." Weiss said, an instant before Blake's hand touched the doorknob of their dorm room.

Blake's ears flicked under her bow.

"What about you?"

Blake turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "You're thinking of this _now_?"

Weiss glared.

Blake smiled. "Oh, right... The aftershocks finally-"

"Forget I asked." Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "I was _going_ to convince Yang to keep Ruby busy tomorrow, but..."

Blake pulled her into a hug. "Love you..." She singsonged.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Love you too..."


End file.
